Five Times Barney Let His Guard Down
by andaere
Summary: Featuring vulnerable but still awesome Barney and lots of hurt/comfort. Chapter Two: Barney goes to Ted after the events in 5.17, Of Course. Note - this story is unlikely to be updated further. I'm afraid my muse has left for greener pastures!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This was meant to be a Five Things oneshot, but the first thing turned out to be so long that I decided this might work better as a chaptered story. I can't promise regular updates - I'm going back to school tomorrow, and I'll be working hard, but I'll try to get the chapters up soon. So basically, this is going to be what the title says: five times (maybe more) Barney let his guard down or was vulnerable, and then one time Robin did. Later on there may be some spoilers for the seventh season. This chapter has a slight spoiler for seasons one and two.

This is my first How I Met Your Mother fanfiction, so I'd really like some constructive criticism. I'm not sure I really have the characters down yet. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>1.<p>

It's a little after midnight, and Lily's lying in bed with Marshall when she realizes she's forgotten her purse downstairs. She's not very tired (she really should've had decaf coffee) and MacClaren's will still be open. She really should get her purse – she has a coupon for the cutest pair of shoes and she doesn't want anyone to get it.

Lily elbows Marshall so that he sputters awake. He turns to look at her and mumbles, "What is it, Lilypad?"

"I left my purse at MacClaren's," Lily explains. "I'm going to get it. I'll be back."

Marshall nods. Lily waits for him to wish her luck or something (after all, she has to go all the way downstairs), but within seconds Marshall is snoring again. Lily casts Marshall a fond glance.

"Sweet dreams, baby," she whispers before sliding off the bed. As she heads out the door, she catches a glimpse of Ted sleeping in his room. He had been out trying to pick up girls with his new friend Barney (Lily thought they were friends, but Ted seemed to be more annoyed with Barney than amused most of the time). It must've not gone well if Ted was home by midnightf.

Lily heads downstairs to MacClaren's. The bar is still pretty busy – last call isn't for another hour and a half. Lily catches Carl's eye and he comes over to her.

"What can I get for you, sweetheart?"

"My purse," Lily replies. "I left it here a few hours ago."

Carl nods. "Oh, right, we got that. Gimme a sec –" He walks over to a corner and brings Lily's Coach purse to her. (She got it at a really good sale.)

"Here ya go," Carl says.

"Thanks!" Lily smiles. She peeks into her purse to make sure no one stole her coupon. No, it's still there. Good.

"Want anything else?" Carl asks.

"No thanks. I think I'll be heading off." Carl nods and goes to serve another customer. Lily really is planning to head back home (even though she still isn't that tired), but before she leaves she glances around the bar. And what she sees makes her change her mind about leaving.

Barney is sitting alone at the booth that Lily, Marshall and Ted usually sit at. He's nursing a glass of what is probably scotch (she's never seen him order anything else). His shoulders are slumped and he isn't even looking at any of the hot, desperate girls around him. But most shocking of all is that he isn't wearing a suit. Lily's only known Barney for a few weeks, but she's only ever seen him wear suits. He's quite vocal about his love for them. But tonight, he's wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants. It makes him look younger and more approachable.

Lily doesn't know Barney very well. She's never really been alone with him. She knows he can be extremely obnoxious. She knows he's a womanizer and is against monogamy. She knows he has some weird obsession with being Ted's best friend. She isn't sure she wants to go over there and talk to him. But it's not about what she _wants_ to do; it's about what she _has_ to do. And when Lily sees the confused little kindergartener trying to eat the lefty scissors… well, she just _has_ to help them out.

Lily resigns herself to a possibly irritating or awkward conversation and heads toward Barney's (their) booth. He looks up listlessly at her approach, eyebrows going up when he registers who it is.

"Lily," Barney says, with almost none of his usual bravado. He sounds completely worn out. "Hi."

"Hey, Barney," Lily responds, sliding in on the opposite side of the booth. "What's up?"

Barney levels a vaguely suspicious stare at her. "Did Ted tell you to check up on me?"

"No," Lily says, puzzled. "Why would he?"

"Yeah, nevermind, that was stupid," Barney mutters, taking a long sip of his scotch. He now looks even _more_ like someone kicked his puppy. "Ted wouldn't care."

Lily stares at him in concern, trying to get him to meet her gaze. He just stares sullenly into his scotch, tugging on the sleeves of his sweatshirt. She didn't realize she would actually miss Barney's over-the-top enthusiasm until it was gone.

"Did you and Ted have a fight?" Lily asks, unconsciously slipping into her kindergarten teacher tone. As strange as it sounds, Barney and a kindergartener have a lot in common. Barney can be very childlike, and right now, he looks like he just needs a hug and then maybe naptime. Hmm, naptime… sounds good. Lily's caffeine rush might be wearing off.

Barney finally glances at Lily, and she's shocked by the despondent look in his blue eyes. "We're not best friends anymore," he says. "We're not even bros anymore. A few hours ago, we went out to score some chicks, and… I thought everything was fine. I was Ted's wingman, and I got 'im three girls' numbers – and they were hot girls! One had boobs so big I was amazed she could stand up straight, but… I don't know, one thing led to another and the point is, Ted doesn't wanna be friends anymore."

Lily doesn't know who to be sympathetic to right now. On one hand, she can definitely understand why Ted would dump Barney. From what she's seen, Barney's needy, annoying, and often selfish. He doesn't seem like the type of person who would be friends with someone like Ted. On the other hand, Lily feels bad for Barney. He looks so sad right now, and it strikes her that maybe he's much more vulnerable than he appears.

Barney sniffs a few times, and Lily wonders if he's going to start crying. Instead, he just takes a deep breath and another long drink of scotch. Lily has a feeling he's well on his way to tipsy – this probably isn't his first glass. After swallowing, Barney continues.

"Ted called me a creep and a loser and said t' stop following him around like a demented puppy. He said if he wanted an annoying dog he woulda bought one." Barney looks at Lily, and she recognizes the telltale redness in his eyes. He's not crying now, but he probably will be soon. "I'm not an annoying dog, am I?"

"No," Lily is quick to reassure him, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. She's siding with Barney on this issue. Ted didn't have to be so harsh to him.

"You're awesome, remember?" She reminds him.

Barney scoffs, and manages to sound sad while doing it. "'M not awesome enough to hang on to anyone," he mumbles before taking another gulp of his drink.

Lily casts around for a topic to distract him. This downtrodden act is really unusual for him, or at least what she's seen of him these past weeks. Lily never thought she'd think it, but she wants the old, awesome, confident, womanizing Barney Stinson back.

"So, lots of hot girls here tonight, huh?" She chuckles. "Hot guys, too. I wonder what Marshall would say if I got a number from one of them?"

She waits for Barney to make some scathing comment about monogamy and committed relationships, like he's done almost every time he's around Lily or Marshall. But tonight, he just looks sadly at her and sighs.

"'M sure he'd forgive you," Barney says. "He loves you. He'll never ever leave you. You guys're perfect for each other. Don't… tell anyone I said that."

"I won't," Lily says once she gets over the surprise of getting a vote of confidence from Barney of all people. Who knew he's a bit of a closet romantic?

"Thanks," Barney mumbles. He goes to take another sip of his scotch only to find that it's empty. He looks around like he's about to signal for another glass, but then Carl announces that it's last call. Lily's relieved – Barney's had more than enough.

"C'mon, let's go," Lily says, sliding out of the booth. Barney fishes some bills out of his pocket and scrambles to join her, stumbling a little bit when he gets up to stand. He catches himself on the edge of the booth.

"Whoa, guess I had more t' drink than I realized," he mutters, closing his eyes for a moment.

Lily looks at him. He looks like crap. His hair is ruffled and he's spilled some scotch on his sweatshirt. His eyes are still a little reddish around the edges. She feels a strange, almost maternal protective instinct well up inside of her. She doesn't want Barney to be alone tonight. She can just picture him in his large, creepy, unknown apartment or wherever he lives, all alone and probably drinking himself into a stupor. All because of a few stupid, tactless things Ted said.

"Hey," Lily blurts, "do you want to crash at our place tonight?"

Barney opens his eyes and bites his lip. He looks like he's thinking hard. "Isn't that where Ted lives?"

Shoot. She didn't think of that. "Yeah, but he'll be asleep." _Please, Ted, do one thing right tonight and be asleep._

Barney hesitates, so Lily adds, "I want you to stay over."

The change in Barney is immediate and telling. His eyes brighten and he stands up straighter, and for the first time all night a smile crosses his lips. "You… you wan' me to stay?"

"Of course!" Lily says, both surprised and saddened by his reaction. _God,_ she wonders, _did anyone give him any attention when he was a kid?_ She thinks, tentatively, that she's starting to figure out Barney Stinson. He's more than an annoying, childish playboy. He's also incredibly insecure and desperate for attention. So desperate that it turns people off… like Ted. She'll need to talk to Ted about Barney.

"I… I like you, Barney," Lily says, and is surprised to find out that she means it. "Ted and Marshall like you too, they just haven't… realized it yet. So I want you to crash at our place, and in the morning you can make up with Ted."

Barney shifts back and forth on his feet. "Ya really think Ted likes me?"

_He better._ "Yeah, Barney, of course he does."

Barney grins. "He jus' freaked 'cause he couldn't handle my awesome. Makes sense. Okay, I'll stay."

"Great!" Lily says. "Follow me." She makes sure she has a hold of her purse, and then grabs Barney's arm and maneuvers him upstairs, her arm around his waist so he doesn't fall. At one point he tries to cop a feel, but she elbows him away.

"Worth a try," Barney mutters.

Lily just grins. Maybe two hours ago, that would've annoyed and disgusted her to no end. But now, she's just glad that Barney seems to be getting back to normal.

"Hey Lily," Barney whispers as they make their way up the stairs. "Guess what? I wan'ed to be a violinist when I was a kid."

Okay, maybe not completely back to normal. Lily glances at Barney while she fishes for her keys. "You wanted to be a _what_?"

"Violinist. But sshhh. Don't tell anyone. Issa secret." Barney winks at her. Lily shakes her head. Barney, a violinist? This has been the strangest night.

"I won't tell anyone," she promises. She doesn't even know what she would say about that. She loves sharing secrets, but this one seems incredibly random. She wonders if Barney can still play the violin, or if he ever could. She finds herself hoping that she'll find out some day. She wants Ted to be friends with Barney, both for Barney's sake and her own. Barney as he usually is keeps life exciting. Barney as he is now both intrigues and saddens her. She wants to get to know both Barneys.

Lily opens the door and leads Barney to the couch. Ted is thankfully asleep. Hopefully he won't freak out when he wakes up to find Barney in the apartment. She has a feeling Barney and Ted will make up. As annoying as Barney can be, he's also very charismatic. There's something that draws people to him. And then there's the side of him she's seen tonight. Barney needs people, and honestly, this may seem like she's tooting her own horn, but if Barney's going to fall in with a group of friends, Marshall, Lily, and Ted are probably good choices.

Barney manages to get his shoes off and then flops down on the couch. Lily pulls a blanket over him and Barney blinks sleepily at her. He looks so small that Lily is tempted to give him a teddy bear.

"Thanks, Lil," Barney says. "You're a good friend."

Lily smiles and strokes Barney's hair. It's soft and kind of curly when it's ungelled. "You are too. And Ted will realize that. Sweet dreams," she says.

"Good night," Barney replies. He turns on his side and closes his eyes, and Lily heads back to her bed and Marshall.

In the morning, Barney and Ted make up. Barney stays for years and years and turns out to be one of the best friends Lily, Marshall, or Ted could ever ask for. Lily always remembered the first night she saw the side of Barney without the suits and the overblown awesomeness. And as it turned out, Barney always remembered, too. In San Francisco, when he handed her the plane ticket back to New York, he added, "Now we're even for that night." Lily puzzled over what that meant, but eventually she realized. That night, she helped Barney stay with the people who would become his future best friends. And in San Francisco, Barney helped her get back to her best friends and soulmate.

They were even, all right. Evenly awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks very much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this 'fic. This chapter takes place after _Of Course_ (5.17), so there are spoilers for that episode and for previous episodes. There are also a lot of Star Wars references near the end, but I don't think they spoil anything...

Enjoy, and please let me know what you thought of the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>2.<p>

A knock on the door forces Ted to full wakefulness. Groaning slightly, he opens his eyes and casts a baleful glare at his clock. It's only one in the morning. He'd been in that no-man's-land between wakefulness and sleep, and the knock had rudely brought him back from the precipice. But that doesn't mean he can't try to get back to sleep. Ted lies back down, closes his eyes, and attempts to ignore the incessant knocking. But just as it finally quiets down, Ted's phone rings. Ted sighs and gives up on sleep for the moment, picking up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ted." It's Barney. His voice sounds small and tinny over the phone. Ted doesn't bother to stifle his sigh.

"What is it now? Are you trapped in your sex swing again? I'm not helping you out of that."

Barney laughs hollowly. "No, it's not that… this time. I'm outside your door. Can you let me in?"

"Fine," Ted grumbles, cursing Barney as he makes his way to the door. He'd just spent hours grading papers and he'd really been looking forward to sleeping. But now that Barney's involved, Ted doubts that sleeping is still in the schedule.

Ted opens the door, still fuming over Barney's interruption. But concern overtakes his irritation when he sees Barney. He's dripping wet and shivering even with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Ted glances outside, but he can't see any sign of rain. How did Barney get so soaked?

"Dude, what happened?" Ted asks.

Barney looks at him for a moment, teeth chattering. "Can this wait? It's a _legendary_ story, I assure you, but right now I could really use a change of clothes and a beer."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah. Article 151 of the Bro Code states that a Bro must always lend clothes to another Bro in need –"

"Really? That's strange, because Article 55 states that a Bro never lends clothes to another Bro."

Barney grins at Ted. "Aw, Ted, you're reading my blog! Well, there's now an addendum to Article 55 – a Bro may lend clothes to another Bro if and only if the Bro really needs them. And right now, believe it or not, I really need your unfashionable, chick-repelling, Teddish clothes."

"Well, after that compliment, how can I resist?" Ted mutters sarcastically, but he goes to get Barney clothes anyway. That wet suit does look extremely uncomfortable.

Barney follows him in to the apartment and stands there, dripping slowly. He looks like he doesn't quite know what to do, so Ted ushers him into the bathroom and hands him a towel. "Dry your hair," he instructs. "I'll be back with clothes and hot chocolate. I think it'll do you more good than beer would."

"Only if it's alcoholic," Barney mutters, but Ted ignores him and heads to his room. He picks out his old Wesleyan sweats and a T-shirt for Barney to wear. He'll probably complain, but at least they're warm and dry. Ted then walks over to the kitchen to begin making a cup of hot chocolate. Finally, he makes it back to the bathroom.

Barney's holding the towel loosely in one hand and staring at himself in the mirror. His hair is half-dried and he's frowning. He looks… sad. And contemplative. For a moment, Ted wishes he could know what Barney's thinking. But then he comes to his senses. No one should ever want to enter the circus tent of funhouse mirrors and flawed logic that is Barney Stinson's mind.

"I brought you some clothes," Ted announces, stepping into the bathroom.

Barney's thoughtful look morphs into one of exaggerated distaste. "Sweats, Ted? Seriously?"

"Hey, at least they're warm. And dry."

Barney sighs but grabs them anyway, muttering something about Ted's fashion sense. Ted can't hear what it is, but knowing Barney, it's probably snarky and insulting. Ted goes back to the kitchen to finish making the hot chocolate. About a minute later, Barney emerges from the bathroom in Ted's sweats and T-shirt, which hang loosely on his frame, even though he and Ted are the same height. Barney carefully stacks his wet suit by the door.

"I don't trust you to take care of it appropriately," Barney explains when Ted gives him a questioning look. Ted rolls his eyes at Barney's response. He'll never understand Barney's obsession with his suits. Hell, he'll never understand Barney, period.

Barney's still shivering, so Ted hands him a mug of hot chocolate and sits him down on the couch. He sits next to Barney, hopefully close enough to emit some warmth through body heat, and pulls an old green blanket (Robin's, he thinks) over the two of them. Once they're all settled, Ted turns to Barney expectantly.

"What?" Barney asks.

"I've waited for it," Ted replies. "Now I'm ready for that _legendary_ story."

"Oh, right," Barney says. He runs a hand through his slightly damp hair. "Um… It's actually not that good."

"Stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling! If I were stalling, I would –"

"You're stalling."

Barney sighs. "Fine. So, earlier tonight, I was with this hot girl, and _man_ she liked it dirty! And wet. Heh. What up. You wouldn't believe the kind of fun you can have with a water gun… that's how I got so soaked… oh, and then there was this one time in the shower when she left the water on – and, uh, there was a swimming pool – clothes were involved – we kept them on… 'cause, uh, she liked it better that way? Um… bathtub… suit got wet…"

Barney trails off, probably realizing he's overdone it. Ted stares at him in disbelief. It never fails to amaze him that Barney, who regularly lies to girls to get laid, is so bad at lying to his friends.

"C'mon," Ted says. "What _really_ happened?"

Barney doesn't meet Ted's eyes as he fiddles with the edge of the blanket. It seems like Barney's going to insist on sticking to his lie or simply refuse to tell Ted anything else. But then Barney admits, "I jumped into the Hudson River."

"You _what_?" Ted isn't sure what he had been expecting. (Barney angered a woman so much that she threw drinks at him until he was dripping wet? Barney's revenge scheme against the newest Laser Tag place that wronged him went drastically awry? Someone got mad at Barney because of his mysterious job or he was in debt because of his gambling problem and they threw him in a pool?) But he hadn't been expecting this. Ted can only think of one reason why Barney would throw himself into a river. His heart almost stops just thinking about it.

"Oh my God, Barney, I had no idea," Ted blubbers. "I'm so, so sorry. You should've talked to me! I want you to know that you have a very solid support system – we all love you – and life is a gift, a wonderful, wonderful gift –"

"I'm not suicidal, you idiot!" Barney scoffs.

"Oh." Ted breathes a sigh of relief, but seconds later, he has to ask the obvious question. "So then why did you jump into the Hudson?"

Barney starts fiddling with the blanket again. Ted wants to shake him to force the truth out of him, but he's determined to be gentle. He's still not entirely sure Barney isn't suicidal, and he doesn't want to push any buttons.

"You remember Anita?" Barney finally asks. Ted stares at him blankly and Barney prompts, "The author of that book you have… what's it called… _Of Course You're Still Single, Take a Look at Yourself, You Dumb Slut_?"

"It's Robin's book," Ted corrects Barney hastily. "I just read a bit of it. And yes, I remember her. She was coming on to you but you refused her, right? Did you jump in the river because she was chasing you?"

"Pff. No. I wasn't afraid of her. The only women who scare me are Lily and Robin." Barney's face gets this sad, wistful expression when he mentions Robin. Ted feels a pang of empathy. He doubts that either of them has really gotten over Robin Scherbatsky. She knows how to dig her talons in a man's heart and never let go.

"Anyway," Barney continues, snapping out of his daze, "When I found out how hurt Robin still was by our breakup, I wanted to make it up to her. So I promised not to bang Anita. But she was so tempting, Ted! If you could've heard the things she whispered to me…"

Barney shudders. Ted isn't sure if it's because of the remaining chill from the river water or his memory of Anita's words.

"That woman has a dirty, _dirty_ mind," Barney murmurs.

"So… you jumped into the Hudson to get away from her?" Ted clarifies. That doesn't seem to make much sense.

"I needed to cool down and think clearly again… so… it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Ted groans. Barney's one of his best friends in the whole world, but he can't help feeling like he'll never understand him. In what universe is it _ever_ a good idea to jump into the Hudson River, especially in the winter?

Ted takes a moment to look at his friend. He's staring off into the distance, wrapped in Robin's blanket, wearing Ted's clothes, and sipping hot chocolate. He looks small and defeated. Usually Barney's personality is enough to overcome any potential vulnerability he might have, and it's almost enough to convince Ted tonight. But he can't ignore the fact that Barney just admitted to literally throwing himself into a river for Robin. Robin, who Barney pined after for a whole year and then broke up with in only a few months.

Maybe he's still on Robin's hook. Maybe they both are. Maybe Ted's missed Barney's pain over the breakup just like he missed Robin's. Neither Barney nor Robin ever admits weakness. That word probably isn't even in their vocabulary. But as Ted looks at Barney and thinks about what he's just said, he can't help but think that Barney has a huge weakness, and her name is Robin Scherbatsky.

"That was a really, really stupid thing to do," Ted says eventually. "You could've died."

Ted will always remember the sight of Barney lying in a hospital bed after he got hit by a bus, wearing multiple casts and covered with cuts and bruises. Ted doesn't want to worry about losing Barney again.

"I know," Barney responds with a sigh. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Barney sips his hot chocolate and stares into the distance. Ted recognizes that look. It's the same lovelorn expression Barney wore so often during the year he was pining over Robin. Maybe jumping into a river for Robin had rekindled some of those feelings.

"You miss being with Robin, don't you?" Ted asks.

Barney glances at Ted, eyes open and honest. He must be too miserable and tired to keep up his usual defenses. He shrugs. "It didn't work out between us, dude. We tried, but it turns out that two awesome people actually cancel each other out. Who woulda guessed, huh?"

Barney smiles briefly, but Ted can tell that it takes a lot of effort. Barney never actually answered his question, but Ted lets it go. He can see the answer in Barney's eyes.

"I gave Robin the Super Date with Don," Barney says, aiming for casual but missing by a few feet. Ted raises his eyebrows. He knows that on rare occasions Barney can be very selfless, but it seems like tonight he's really outdone himself for Robin.

"That was really nice of you."

Barney shrugs. "The Super Date was a good idea, Ted, but let's face it – it's ridiculously gooey and romantic. And the Barnacle doesn't do gooey and romantic."

"But you did jump into a river for Robin," Ted points out. "That's pretty romantic."

"C'mon, Ted," Barney says disapprovingly. "Be cool."

Ted grins. They're quiet for a while, Barney drinking his hot chocolate and Ted thinking about everything that Barney's revealed. He'd bet they're both thinking about what is probably going on in that Super Date (and after it). He feels the shadow of Robin hanging over them, but he doesn't feel up to letting in any light. Barney, however, Ted can always count on to try to liven things up.

_When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead,_ he had said once. And to Ted's knowledge, Barney still followed that principle.

"Let's watch a movie," Barney suggests.

Okay, so watching a movie isn't exactly "awesome" (unless it's Star Wars or Field of Dreams), but Ted will let Barney off easy this time. Barney's had a tough night, and it's not like Ted has any better ideas.

"Alright," Ted agrees. "What d'you want to watch?"

"Something with hot chicks in it."

"_Return of the Jedi_ it is, then."

"Princess Leia in a bikini…" Barney winks. "Good choice."

Ted gets up to load the movie. Star Wars is bound to make them feel better. It's probably like two or three in the morning by now, but Ted doesn't want to go right to sleep after this conversation. He'd feel depressed and probably have really weird dreams, like Barney running away from Anita as she fires a water gun at him. Ted would much rather dream about Princess Leia in (and maybe out of) a bikini.

Ted puts in the DVD and returns to the couch, joining Barney under Robin's blanket. Barney sets down his hot chocolate and moves closer to snuggle up next to Ted, resting his head on Ted's shoulder. Ted stares at him.

"You're warm," Barney explains defensively. Ted thinks about teasing him (and pointing out Article 77 of the Bro Code, which states _Bros don't cuddle_), but he ends up putting his arm around Barney and pulling him closer. Ted understands the need for human contact, and he figures he can handle a little illegal bro-cuddling while they watch Star Wars.

"You're my best friend, Ted," Barney says sincerely.

Ted smiles. "I know."

Barney huffs a laugh. "Very Han Solo of you, dude."

"You got me," Ted chuckles. After a moment, he says, "Love ya too, buddy."

Barney grins. Ted starts the movie, and pretty soon he forgets about their woman troubles and Barney's issues and the late hour, and just enjoys one of the greatest movies in the galaxy.

When Ted finally does go to sleep, he dreams about Anita chasing Barney with a water gun. Barney's wearing a metal bikini and is carrying a lightsaber, and somehow has Princess Leia's hairstyle.

Ted is scared to go to sleep for a few days after that.

Luckily, the nightmare fades from his mind over time. The night talking with Barney doesn't fade, though, and Ted always remembers his insights about Barney and his relationship with Robin. Ted begins to think that maybe he is finally figuring out Barney. It's about time, really. Ted can recite and understand Dante's _Inferno_ in its original Italian. Now it's time to start understanding his friend.

Nothing and everything is possimpible. And for Ted, figuring out Barney Stinson is definitely possimpible.


End file.
